ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting with a Few Gnomes
Atreyu and Kiva walked into the Gnomes' home and see Genis, Raine and Fantasia Reia inside. Genis: Kiva! You're okay! Whoa... That bruise on your brow seen better days. What happened? Kiva: Chernabog, that's what. Raine: Strange, seeing that monster here. But, the main point is you came back. That's good enough. Kiva: Yeah. Thanks, Raine. I've..got a question to ask you. I know Reia is from Earth, but why are we seeing her here too? Raine: ...On another planet, Reia was attacked and lost her memories in the process. When we found her on Earth, she did remember both Trunks and Goten on sight, probably because of the Saiyan blood. She also know her first name, her close friend who is a Crystal Gem and she holds a dangerous power within her. Other than that, she can't remember anything else. Kiva: Yikes... And the Fantasia version? Raine: She has a habit of fortune telling herself, including revealing the future. But we need to be wise here. If Galatea is after this Reia and not the one on Earth, what hope do she had left to show? Kiva: Well, we can work together, can we? Raine: We can, but to stop Galatea, one of us has to die. Genis: Raine, Galatea is stronger than Tachyon. How are we supposed to stop her now? Kiva: I have Kryptonite in my backpack. Genis: Huh? How?? Kiva: Yen Sid sent it to me, on Earth. Genis: Who's Yen Sid? Kiva: He is Mickey's teacher. Raine: Sounds powerful. He must've take a wise move given you a Kryptonite sample. But that also means this Reia could die by holding into it. Remember what she said about crystal poisoning. Kiva: Oh... Genis: Is Kryptonite that dangerous? Raine: Lex Luthor did hold onto it, for a long time, and he gotten a long-term Kryptonite exposure. Kiva: Wow... Raine: Here, the magic works differently and it's a last minute resort, if one will hit Galatea with it. Kiva: Are you saying that we could get infected by a dangerous short-term exposure? Raine: Upon touching it, yes. Kiva: Yikes... Does Reia have to know? Raine: She doesn't know that you brought it here. Kiva: Oh... Raine: Whether you keep this crystal a secret or not is up to you. Kiva: Well, I know not to lie to people. Genis: To be safe, we need a cloth to cover the crystal. Less dangerous and all. Kiva: Good idea, Genis. - When Kiva covered up the Kryptonite with a cloth, Reia came back. Fantasia Reia: Good to see you up and moving again. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Fantasia Reia: Looks like you have your own Dream Eater too. Kiva: Yeah, it's a Wheeflower. Fantasia Reia: Interesting. - Reia's Dream Eater appeared to see Kiva. Fantasia Reia: Mine's a Komory Bat. It's okay. It won't bite. - Kiva pet Reia's Dream Eater and began to notice how furry it is. Kiva: Wow.. This fur is so soft. Fantasia Reia: There are many Dream Eaters besides ours. Does yours have a name? Kiva: No, why? Fantasia Reia: Like pets, Dream Eaters always have a name. The bat's name is Lola. - The name similar to Lola Bunny, Kiva stays on topic. Kiva: Cool name. Fantasia Reia: What's the name of your Dream Eater? Kiva: I think I'll name my Dream Eater...Moxy. Fantasia Reia: That's good. Come with me, there's something you need to see for yourself. - Kiva and a few others followed Reia and Engywook to a high peek and see a gate of sorts a few miles away. Sasha: A gate? Fantasia Reia: The only passage to the Southern Oracle. Kiva: Gosh... Fantasia Reia: There's one problem. Sasha: What's that? Fantasia Reia: Passengers can allow entry only if they are only true of heart. Raine: Why do they model the gate like that? Fantasia Reia: No clue. Hey, look at that. - The group looked at a knight in shining armor, who is going to cross the gate, but its eyes are opened and zapped the knight, denying entry. Kiva: Whoa! That knight just got zapped! Fantasia Reia: If we're going to the Southern Oracle, we need to stay together. - One by one, the gang went through the gate with true hearts. Atreyu's heart, however, is not true, but he jumped through anyway. Category:Scenes